Jinora
Jinora 'is the first child and eldest daughter of Tenzin and Pema, and granddaughter of the late Avatar Aang and Katara, and one of the airbenders born in the new age. She lives on Air Temple Island with her parents and three younger siblings: Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. Besides being a master airbender, Jinora has an avid interest in books and is a quite girl in general, and also has a connection with the spirits. She is also Kai's girlfriend since 171 AG. Information Box Biological Information Physical Description Chronological and Political Information Personal Information Debut Voice Actor Background Physical Appearance Jinora is a young, preteen girl with light skin, brown-colored eyes and dark brown, shoulder-length hair with bangs closed in on both sides of her face and covering up her ears, resembling closed-up pigtails and the end of her hair wrapped in a bun with a red ribbon tied around. Her most distinctive trait on her forehead is her Airbending arrow-head tattoos which she gained after the fall of the Red Lotus with the standard blue color. She also wears the standard Airbender Wingsuit attire and colorations. Seven months after Kuvira's defeat, Jinora now wears a sleeveless, waist-length red haori with white diamonds and yellow colorations on the underside of the haori. On the back of the haori is the kanji for "'Air" written on the back. Personality Jinora is a quietly reserved, intelligent, studious girl, much different from her younger, more rambunctious siblings. Out of Tenzin and Pema's four children, she is the calmest and most mature. However, she does like to tease her siblings from time to time, causing her sister to perceive her as "mean and bossy". Her personality makes her act like a mentor. Although still young, Jinora displays a great amount of courage, as she was willing to exchange her soul in favor of the world's well-being when she was being used as leverage to coerce Korra into opening the Northern spirit portal, as well as prolong the separation of her soul and body in order to aid the world by finding Raava. She enjoys reading historical fiction, as well as her father's journals chronicling his adventures with her grandfather, Avatar Aang, and the adventures of Aang and his friends. She also has an interest in playing Pai Sho, and has begun to develop romantic interests in boys, which troubles her father greatly. Jinora is the most spiritual in her family, believing that she had always had a connection with spirits. With the help of a group of spirits that she met, Jinora was able to enter the Spirit World with Korra. History Powers and Abilities Airbending Prowess *Airbending Master - Jinora is an airbending master who has displayed an excellent variety of skills. This was evident when Korra earthbent Jinora and Ikki into the air and she used airbending to glide down, and later when she defeated the Lieutenant when Air Temple Island came under attack. Also, she is able to use a glider and has mastered the air scooter, a move invented by her late paternal grandfather, Aang. Her skills in combat and natural agility allow her to go toe-to-toe with even the most agile of Equalist chi blockers. Her airbending abilities also supplement her fighting skills by giving her the element of surprise so that she may gain the first strike, as well as enhanced mobility. She is proficient in the use of a glider, able to fly at a rapid pace and carrying someone along with her, be it on her back or held by her legs. She is able to create a powerful air blast, tornado, air swipe, whirlwind, and other techniques. Her overall proficiency and knowledge of the airbending skills and teachings have ultimately made her father give her the blue arrow tattoos, the symbol of a true master. Eventually, her masterful skill of airbending can even allow her to battle powerful enemies that are even said to be the most dangerous in the Naruto, Bleach, and Sonic universes. **Spiritual Projection - Jinora can also combine her airbending with her spiritual powers to projecting her spirit out of her body and travel to another location in a matter of seconds. By locking on to people's energy, she frequently uses this technique to track people down or call for help when she is in a dire situation. To utilize the technique and maintain the projection, Jinora must be able to focus, which requires a peaceful and quiet environment. Other Skills *Genius Intellect - Being well-read, Jinora has a great general knowledge, ranging from historic facts to the workings of recent technology and the habits of fauna. She is also quite intelligent and is known as the "bookworm" in her family. She even uses her intellect to share her airbending knowledge with new airbenders who gained the art following the Harmonic Convergence event in 171 AG. *Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - As a Airbending master, Jinora is extremely agile with sharp reflexes and unique acrobatic capabilities. *Spiritual Awareness - Much like her grandfather Aang, Jinora possesses a strong natural affinity with spirits and spiritual-related matters. She is able to see spirits that hide their presence from others, detach her spirit from her body to move about freely in the material world, and guide people into the Spirit World. Similarly, she can sense the energy presence of other individuals and track them through it over great distances, as well as that of a place. *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance **Strong Life-Force - According to Katara, Jinora's life energy was notably strong, as she was able to survive an extensive period of time with her body and soul separated, as her spirit had been trapped in the Spirit World. Elemental Awakening *Air Ribbon Slaying Sword - By channeling her chi and spiritual energy inside her body, Jinora can enter her own Elemental Awakening transformation, which takes a unique form. In this form, she gains a light-grey colored Daito (Japanese Longsword) with a rectangular, bronze crossguard with curved linings inward and outward of the crossguard, a violet-colored hilt, and a red-colored, long-length ribbon attached to the sword's pommel. The sword is shrouded with white and grey air winds forming around the blade. In this mode, her awakening aura is light-red. Elemental Awakening Special Ability *Power Augmentation **High-Speed Combat **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Durability *Master Swordsman Specialist *Enhanced Airbending Second Elemental Awakening *Air Mask Mode Second Elemental Awakening Special Ability *Power Augmentation **Augmented Airbending **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Durability **Augmented Chi Power *Hollow Combat *Mask Regeneration *Mask Re-Summon *Increased Mask Duration Equipment *Airbender Wingsuit List of Moves and Techniques Signature Techniques *Airbending Techniques ** Other Techniques * Ultimate Techniques * Relationships Family *Pakkun (Maternal Great-Great-Grandfather, Deceased) *Kanna (Maternal Great-Great-Grandmother, Deceased) *Hakoda (Maternal Great-Grandfather, Deceased) *Kya (Maternal Great-Grandmother, Deceased) *Aang (Paternal Grandfather, Deceased) *Katara (Maternal Grandmother) *Sokka (Maternal Grandfather-in-Law, Deceased) *Tenzin (Father) *Pema (Mother) *Bumi (Maternal Uncle) *Kya (Maternal Aunt) *Ikki (Younger Sister) *Meelo (Younger Brother) *Rohan (Younger Brother) Friends/Allies *The Air Nation *Air Acolytes *Pepper (Pet Flying Bison) *Kai (Boyfriend and Teammate) *Opal (Close friend and Older sister figure) *Korra (Spiritual Student and Older sister figure) *Naga *Mako *Bolin *Pabu *Asami Sato *Ben *Lin Beifong *Suyin Beifong *The Metal Clan *The Order of the White Lotus *Team Fire **Talia (Ally and Arch-rival) *Dan *Karin Kurosaki *Momo Hinamori *Sakura Haruno Rivals *Talia (Arch-rival) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Military of the Earth Empire **Kuvira *The Red Lotus **Zaheer **Ghazan **Ming-Hua **P'Li *Bison Rustlers *The Dai Li *Vaatu *Unalaq *Wan Shi Tong *Amon *The Lieutenant *The Equalists *Ulquiorra Cifer Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Human Category:Airbenders Category:Air Nation Category:Tenzin's Family Category:United Republic Category:Team Avatar Category:Team Korra Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Airbending Masters Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Genius Intellects Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Elemental Awakening Users Category:The Prolouge Arc Characters Category:Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc Characters Category:Universal World War Arc Characters Category:Movie 6: The Hell Verse Chapter Characters